


It's Worth A Shot

by Doralice



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Courting Forger, Fluff, M/M, Poker, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity up for grabs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggio 2005, Odessa.<br/>Il lavoro Lebedev non è certo da annoverare nella rosa di quelli meglio riusciti – tutt'altro. Ma tant'è. Come dice Eames: sarebbe potuta andare peggio. E questa è una delle sue rarissime asserzioni che Arthur si è sempre guardato bene dall'argomentare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Worth A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è un tributo a questo pazzo, piccolo fandom, la cui splendida follia ha scovato un dettaglio peculiare di _Inception_ : il fatto che questi due abbiano una frase in comune e che questa frase sia, appunto, “Vale la pena un colpo”.  
> Infine, un'ultima nota: come già ha detto qualcuno, il “darling” di Eames non si può davvero tradurre e così ho voluto mantenerlo intatto.  
> Enjoy it! ;)

**It's Worth A Shot**

  


. ~ ° ~ .

  


_Your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his_

_Yeah, but in your head, baby, I'm afraid you don't know where it is_

_Don't you want somebody to love?_

_Don't you need somebody to love?_

_Wouldn't you love somebody to love?_

_You better find somebody to love_

~ Jefferson Airplane

  


Le clip della valigetta fanno un rumore acuto sotto la pressione dei pollici. Arthur la apre e passa un palmo sulla superficie delle mazzette. Infine la richiude con un sospiro soddisfatto.

Gli ci sono voluti sei anni e non pochi sacrifici per mettere insieme quella somma. Ma ne è valsa la pena. Comincia già a sentirsi un po' più leggero.

Ancora una settimana, si ripete mentre alza l'asse nascosta dal tappeto accanto all'armadio e vi nasconde la valigetta. Solo una settimana e avrà finalmente l'occasione di liberarsi completamente di quel fardello.

Arthur tira fuori la pistola dal cassetto, controlla che sia carica e poi la infila sotto il cuscino alla sua sinistra. Spegne l'abat-jour e fissa il soffitto buio fino ad addormentarsi.

Ancora una settimana.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Tutto è partito dal fatto che Arthur si crede un gran giocatore di poker.

Non è vero. È un giocatore accettabile, quasi _mediocre_ per gli standard ai quali vorrebbe paragonarsi. Ma non diteglielo: è piuttosto suscettibile su questo.

Arthur è piuttosto suscettibile su un buon numero di cose, se volete saperlo. Dal suo taglio di capelli all'abbinamento di colori che sceglie per il vestiario alla marca di dopobarba _–_ e non parliamo del suo lavoro. Non criticate mai Arthur se non volete incappare in battute acide. Se è di buon umore. Se è di cattivo umore, in una discussione di noia imbarazzante, in un muso di durata spropositata e in ripicche infinite.

Naturalmente questi avvertimenti non valgono se trovate divertente accapigliarvi a parole con lui. Ma di norma chi, sano mente, trova divertente Arthur in versione offesa e petulante? Tranne Eames, s'intende.

Come è già stato detto, nessuno _sano di mente_.

Ma andiamo con ordine.

~

Maggio 2005, Odessa.

Il lavoro Lebedev non è certo da annoverare nella rosa di quelli meglio riusciti _–_ tutt'altro. Ma tant'è. Come dice Eames: sarebbe potuta andare peggio. E questa è una delle sue rarissime asserzioni che Arthur si è sempre guardato bene dall'argomentare.

Lebedev organizzava partite di poker periodicamente e, vista la posta notoriamente interessante, era piuttosto comune che arrivasse gente da tutti i continenti per parteciparvi. L'occasione perfetta, insomma. E comunque l'unica che potevano sfruttare. L'esperienza non mancava a nessuno dei due, per cui non si fecero problemi a pianificare di avvicinarlo partecipando alla partita, facendosi passare l'uno per un trafficante di droga americano e l'altro per un commerciante di armi irlandese.

Ora, dovete sapere che il lavoro l'avevano procurato i Cobb, come al solito, ma questa volta loro non facevano parte della squadra. Mancava poco alla nascita di James: non era esattamente il momento adatto per coinvolgerli con la mafia russa. Così, in mancanza di Dom, l'architetto che avevano rimediato era un certo Anderson.

Anderson era un fastidioso cazzone paranoico che non si schiodava mai dal suo loft di Westminster, ma era anche l'unico del giro che masticasse un po' di russo. Purtroppo aveva accettato alla condizione di avere in mano l'intera organizzazione, fin nei minimi dettagli. Dopo il lavoro Lebedev, non l'avrebbero rivisto _mai più_. Comunque, il punto è che una delle imposizioni di Anderson fu quella di dotare tutti di auricolari, in qualsiasi fottuto momento della giornata, dall'istante in cui atterravano sul suolo ucraino e fino al momento in cui lo lasciavano, amen.

– Posso almeno spegnerlo mentre piscio o vuoi sentire tutta la sinfonia? _–_ l'aveva apostrofato Eames.

Per quanto Arthur avesse trovato la battuta terribilmente volgare, non poteva non condividere il crescente sentimento di repulsione nei confronti dell'architetto.

Quello che nessuno di loro poteva immaginare, era che proprio grazie alla cavillosità di Anderson l'intero lavoro non sarebbe finito in merda. Nello specifico, senza quegli auricolari, Arthur sarebbe stato fottuto. Letteralmente.

La partita si svolse un venerdì sera. Faceva caldo da morire. Anderson rimase nascosto in un appartamento attiguo al palazzo e gli altri due si premurarono di farsi vedere arrivare da punti diversi della città.

Nell'ascensore, assieme ad altri tre tizi, finsero di non conoscersi. Una volta arrivati all'attico, si presentarono come se non si fossero mai visti. Joe Di Salvo e Frank O'Malley _–_ giusto per non farsi mancare alcun cliché _._

Il pavimento dell'attico era foderato di moquette beige spessa cinque centimetri e agli angoli stavano lampade al plasma. Sui divani in pelle bianca, un paio di puttane decorative sniffavano coca e si facevano palpare dagli uomini di Lebedev, tutti gel per capelli e pistoloni laccati oro. Eames era sicuro che quello fosse il remake slavo di _Scarface_ ; Arthur si chiese se non fossero finiti sul set di un porno di serie C. 

Ecco il piano: "Joe" e "Frank" avrebbero dovuto solo partecipare, perdere entro il budget che avevano precedentemente stabilito e ritirarsi con dignità prima della fine della partita. Dovevano concedersi giusto tempo, insomma, di studiare il soggetto e avvicinarlo quel tanto che sarebbe bastato per avere l'occasione di restare soli con lui ed eseguire l'estrazione.

Sta di fatto che naturalmente le cose non andarono così lisce.

Il problema fu Sobčenko. Un viscido pappone che gestiva tutti i bordelli della città e dei villaggi limitrofi _–_ le puttane presenti erano sua gentile offerta. Era in affari con Lebedev e partecipava sempre alle sue partite. E per qualche misterioso motivo, aveva preso di mira Arthur fin dal principio.

Perché Arthur era bravo, d'accordo, ma non quanto Eames. Non quanto lo poteva essere un _falsario_.

Era circa mezzanotte quando il suo gioco forzatamente mediocre iniziò ad insospettire Sobčenko. Durante una pausa lo videro parlottare con Lebedev. Arthur gelò nel sentire il suo sguardo calcolatore addosso.

Quando la partita riprese, ormai era costretto a cambiare registro. Così, mentre Eames inziava a perdere senza attirare l'attenzione, lui cominciava a giocare come sapeva e questo lo portava inevitabilmente a vincere. Per lo meno all'inizio, quando ancora al tavolo erano in sei e c'era gente che davvero le carte in mano non le sapeva tenere.

Poi le ore passarono e le cose si fecero un tantino più complesse. Quando le puntate arrivarono alle migliaia, Eames si ritirò come da programma. Verso le tre Arthur stava per imitarlo, ma inaspettatamente Lebedev lo precedette.

Arthur e Sobčenko erano adesso i soli rimasti al tavolo. Era chiaro che da quel momento nessun bluff avrebbe più tenuto: se l'avevano portato fin lì non era certo per lasciare che si ritirasse pacificamente. Avrebbe dovuto lottare fino alla fine.

_Arthur, puoi sempre ritirarti._

La voce di Anderson arrivò dritta alle orecchie di entrambi e Arthur si sforzò di non alzare lo sguardo su Eames.

_Se lo fai adesso possiamo coprire le spese. –_ incalzò.

“Ritirati” dicevano le dita di Eames che giocherellavano nervose col suo totem, mentre dal divano guardava la città illuminata oltre i finestroni, “Cazzo, ritirati, imbecille!”

La risposta di Arthur fu rilanciare di altri diecimila. Alla pausa successiva, andò in bagno e gettò nel water l'auricolare.

_Quel coglione! –_ sibilò Anderson nell'orecchio di Eames.

Era chiaro che Arthur aveva intenzione di uscirne a testa alta. Quel mulo tronfio.

Albeggiava quando la partita riprese. Sobčenko era implacabile, i suoi rilanci davano i brividi. Arthur si vide passare davanti più soldi di quanti mai avrebbe potuto sognare. Pile di fiche lanciate sul tavolo come coriandoli e poi arrivarono ai contratti verbali su yacht, quadri impressionisti e ville storiche.

Arthur non aveva né avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di coprire un piatto simile: _doveva_ vincere quella partita.

_Eames... cazzo, a quello non frega niente della partita: ha intenzione di schiacciare Arthur e basta._

Come se avesse avuto bisogno di spiegazioni. La situazione era più che chiara: non c'era modo di uscirne vivi se non vincendo. Perché oltre ai soldi che _–_ forse _–_ avrebbero potuto in qualche modo racimolare, Arthur non aveva niente altro da mettere sul piatto. Proprio niente.

– Cosa hai da offrire, ragazzo? _–_ rimarcò Sobčenko, quasi a leggergli nel pensiero.

– Me. _–_

Nella stanza calò il silenzio.

Attraverso l'auricolare, Anderson emise un suono indistinto. Quanto ad Eames, mancò poco che facesse saltare la copertura.

Uno degli ex giocatori ruppe il silenzio facendo una battuta in russo e tutti gli altri risero sguaiatamente.

– Che ha detto quello? _–_ fece Eames fingendo noncuranza.

_Non ho capito bene, ma credo..._

La puttana seduta sulle ginocchia dell'uomo accanto a lui completò la risposta di Anderson. E ancora a distanza di anni, ad Eames sarebbe venuta la nausea a ricordare cosa disse.

_Ecco, appunto... cristo, ma che schifo!_

Sobčenko si sporse sul tavolo: _–_ E cosa dovrei farmene di te? _–_

Dalla sua espressione lasciva, nessuno in quella stanza avrebbe creduto seriamente che ad un _pappone_ non venisse in mente niente su cosa farne di lui.

Arthur camminava sul filo del rasoio: una risposta sbagliata e sarebbe morto.

– Non sono mai stato con un uomo. –

Si levò un basso coro di “oooh” e mugolii e risatine.

Sobčenko si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Arthur abbassò lo sguardo sulle fiche con un brivido.

Ci fu un breve scambio di occhiate tra Sobčenko e Lebedev, che infine intervenne con il suo accento mellifluo.

– Se il signor Di Salvo perde questa mano, mi assicurerò personalmente che il mio amico abbia ciò che gli spetta. _–_

Arthur annuì. Il croupier distribuì le carte.

Aveva un'unica possibilità. Non doveva solo giocare alla perfezione, doveva puntare a distrarre Sobčenko.

Sia chiaro, non si può dire che Arthur non si mise d'impegno nell'intento. Ma a onor del vero, lui non è mai stato il tipo che flirta. E poi aveva gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso: doveva essere cauto. Queste sarebbero state le scuse che Arthur avrebbe tirato fuori puntualmente negli anni successivi, ogni volta che Eames avrebbe rivangato l'ignominiosa faccenda.

Insomma, si sarà capito che l'intento di Arthur andò a vuoto. O ebbe l'effetto contrario, chi lo sa? Comunque sia, in meno di un'ora divenne chiaro che avrebbe perso.

D'un tratto Eames si alzò dal divano e sparì in balcone. Era ormai giorno, le luci della città si stavano spegnendo sotto il primo sole, l'aria fredda del mattino asciugava il sudore sul suo collo.

– Chiama il numero che sto per dettarti e segui le istruzioni. _–_

_Aspetta... ma che...?_

– Anderson, cazzo, sta zitto e scrivi. _–_ scandì Eames.

Eames tornò dentro in tempo per vedere che scoprivano le carte. Arthur aveva la mano più bassa.

Aveva perso.

Fu in quel momento che lo disse. Eames parlò e disse solo: _–_ Duecentocinquantamila. _–_

Calò il silenzio. Eames cercò di non badare al pallore di Arthur. Tutti guardavano Lebedev.

– Il signor O'Malley si è ritirato dal gioco ormai ore fa. _–_ disse in tono amabile _–_ Come mai questo improvviso interesse? _–_

Eamesarricciò le labbra. La fiche roteava veloce tra le dita.

– Sul piatto non c'era niente di interessante. _–_

A Lebedev parve piacere quella risposta.

– Ebbene, se vuole il ragazzo, che lo vinca al gioco. _–_

Merda. No, questo non poteva farlo. Avrebbe potuto battere quell'idiota di Sobčenko in qualsiasi momento, ma non dopo che si era appena reso famoso come un pessimo giocatore.

– Sa, non mi sento molto fortunato ultimamente. _–_

Lebedev sospirò e scosse la testa.

– Amico mio... _–_ Sobčenko si alzò e gli andò incontro e poi nessuno dei due capì più nulla perché presero a parlare veloce in russo.

Anderson, dall'altra parte dell'auricolare, captò degli sprazzi e disse ad Eames che Sobčenko stava cercando di convincerlo a “spolpare quel pollo irlandese”.

Lebedev infine fece un cenno condiscendente.

Tutta la sala era col fiato sospeso, gli sguardi saltavano da Eames a Sobčenko. Arthur si sforzava di non sentirsi una vacca al mercato del bestiame.

– Il doppio. _–_ disse Sobčenko con un sorriso avido _–_ O non se ne fa nulla. _–_

Arthur alzò lo sguardo su Eames. Lui ricambiò, lo osservò pensieroso, come se stesse valutando se ne valeva la pena o meno. Se Arthur valeva tutti quei soldi.

– Quattrocentomila. _–_ ribatté.

Sobčenko scrollò le spalle, fingendo di essere deluso.

– E la mia Mustang. _–_

Sobčenko si raddrizzò sulla sedia e non ebbe bisogno di fingere entusiasmo.

In un'altra situazione, per chiunque altro, Eames non l'avrebbe fatto. Non per indifferenza alla sorte altrui, e tanto meno per dispetto o cattiveria. Eames non l'avrebbe fatto perché sapeva fin troppo bene che è una gran bella cazzata inimicarsi certa gente per pura generosità di spirito.

Ma quella non era “un'altra situazione”. E quello lì al tavolo non era “chiunque altro”. Quello era Arthur. E... sì, d'accordo, si era cacciato in quel casino con le sue stesse mani. Ma quel lavoro lo stavano facendo insieme ed Eames non avrebbe mollato il suo collega per nulla al mondo.

Dall'espressione attonita di Arthur, sembrava che si sarebbe aspettato esattamente il contrario. Eames avrebbe dovuto esserne offeso, e in verità ci resto un po' male, ma non lo biasimò: amava dare di sé un'idea molto lontana dalla realtà.

– Non ce li abbiamo quattrocentomila. __ gli disse Arthur a denti stretti alla prima occasione che riuscì ad avvicinarlo.

– Lo sai, un grazie per averti salvato il prezioso culo non sarebbe male, darling. _–_ fece lui celando il nervosismo sotto il sarcasmo _–_ Bevi. E prega che Anderson non sia scappato coi soldi. _–_

Arthur ingollò un sorso della roba che gli aveva messo in mano e guardò altrove, la mascella serrata e le narici dilatate per la tensione.

Venne fuori che no, Anderson il Cacasotto non ci aveva nemmeno pensato di scappare coi soldi. Arrivò lì con una sacca sportiva e un velo di sudore sulla fronte, le mani spasmodicamente artigliate alla tracolla e gli occhiali di corno da hipster che gli scivolavano continuamente sul naso. I russi risero, controllarono i soldi, risero ancora, gli offrirono da bere. E lui continuava a sudare e Arthur _pregava_ che non si tradisse. Alla fine gli diedero una pacca sulla spalla, gli allungarono un biglietto da cinquanta e lo mandarono via.

Grazie alla sua patetica performance, Eames aveva fatto ancora una volta una figura grama. Una cosa era certa: all'est non avrebbero parlato bene di quel tale Frank O'Malley. Ma se non altro i soldi c'erano.

Eames offrì ad un soddisfattissimo Sobčenko le chiavi della Mustang e il gesto sancì l'accordo tra le parti. Arthur passò di mano senza ulteriori discussioni.

La tensione si sciolse, il ritrovo si trasformò in una specie di festino. Dopo un paio di tirate di coca e mezzo litro di vodka, Lebedev li invitò entrambi a restare. Era esattamente quello che aspettavano, ma serviva Anderson.

Eames disse che doveva passare in albergo, ma che sarebbero tornati entro sera. Lebedev fece loro un sorriso paterno.

– Prendetevi tutto il tempo. _–_ disse congedandoli.

Non parlarono mentre uscivano da lì. Né mentre cercavano Anderson. Non avrebbero parlato di quello che era successo ancora per molto, perché avevano altro a cui pensare.

Innanzitutto, Anderson era sparito. Dileguato, tutta la sua attrezzatura scomparsa. Restava solo il Pasiv. Grandioso.

Se volevano terminare il lavoro, dovevano farlo da soli. E non avevano fatto tutto questo per mollare la cosa a metà. Per cui sì, andarono fino in fondo e diciamo che in qualche modo se la cavarono. Ma di sicuro avrebbero fatto bene a non rimettere più piede in Ucraina.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Francamente, Eames non avrebbe saputo dire come fosse riuscito a non dare di matto. A distanza di tempo, ancora si ammirava per il magistrale autocontrollo che aveva saputo mantenere.

Perché, diciamolo, Arthur quella volta l'aveva proprio fatto incazzare. Gli prudevano le mani dalla voglia di dargliele!

– E se quello era un tentativo di sedurlo... per carità! Comincio a capire tante cose! _–_

– Avrei voluto vedere te al mio posto! Davvero, per una volta Eames, _una sola volta_ , potresti evitarmi il discorso “io avrei fatto meglio”? Ce la fai a farmi questo _cazzo_ di piacere? _–_

– Ma io _ho fatto_ meglio, darling. E ho salvato il tuo culo. Spero che non te lo dimenticherai! _–_

– Se la tua intenzione è rimarcarlo con questa frequenza, dubito fortemente che me ne dimenticherò mai! –

E questo è solo uno spaccato delle prime ore del viaggio di ritorno da Odessa.

Poi il tempo passa. Mesi, anni. E come tanti altri episodi – che quella di certo non era la prima e né l'ultima volta che si cacciavano nei casini _–_ anche quello si ridimensiona. Finché un giorno Eames si accorge di aver smesso di pensare al lavoro Lebedev con fastidio e vaga angoscia. Adesso nei suoi ricordi ha assunto i contorni sfocati e un po' nostalgici che caratterizzano le vecchie cazzate giovanili, quando si è ancora disposti a rischiare perché non si sa quanto c'è da perdere. Una di quelle cazzate che, paradossalmente, te lo insegnano in maniera sufficientemente cruda quanto hai da perdere.

Mentre Arthur... ecco, diciamo che lui non ha elaborato la faccenda con la stessa scioltezza. Se da sempre si premura di tenere un basso profilo e farsi gli affari suoi, niente domande e tutta efficienza, è proprio per non incappare in certe situazioni. Per non trovarsi in debito con nessuno, per nessuna ragione. E avere un conto in sospeso... un conto _di quel genere_... con Eames. Cazzo. _Eames_. È inaccettabile. È qualcosa che non lo fa dormire la notte, qualcosa per la quale ha preso in odio cose che altrimenti gli sarebbero state indifferenti o al massimo blandamente fastidiose. Tipo il gioco d'azzardo, l'Ucraina, i mafiosi, il russo, Anderson, le Mustang ed Eames. _Sopratutto_ Eames.

Non sia mai che i sentimenti di Arthur vadano di pari passo con quelli di Eames. Si può dire che il primo è di certo più maturo ed affidabile del secondo, ma senza dubbio difetta in fantasia e intuizione rispetto all'altro.

Quanto a testardaggine, è assai difficile stabilire a chi spetti il primato.

~

Dicembre 2006, Madras. Lavoro Subramani.

– Dopo il lavoro ti porto in un posto che conosco. Fanno dei barfi divini... e non ti fanno nemmeno venire un'intossicazione alimentare! _–_

Arthur staccò lo sguardo dalla strada per lanciargli un'occhiata diffidente. Insomma, tutta questa confidenza da dove arrivava?

– Mi stai chiedendo di uscire? _–_

Eames arricciò gli angoli della bocca e lo guardò sfrontato.

– Così pare. _–_

_Faccia da schiaffi..._

– Francamente non mi sembra il caso. _–_ ribatté astioso.

Doveva immaginarlo che quella maledetta storia gli avrebbe fornito un modo tutto nuovo e sottilmente crudele per farsi pigliare dai fondelli da lui.

– Andiamo, darling, è solo un appuntamento. _–_ insisté ammiccante _–_ Mica voglio riscuotere... _–_

Arthur inchiodò in mezzo alla strada.

– Non oseresti! _–_ gli sibilò contro, le mani serrate sul volante.

Eames non rispose. Infilò gli occhiali da sole e guardò fuori dal finestrino con un fottuto sorrisetto che diceva tutto e niente.

_~_

Gennaio 2007, Valparaìso. Lavoro Ortiz.

– Esci con me, darling. _–_

Sospesi nell'assenza di gravità di una navetta spaziale. Cobb, che era il sognatore, galleggiava svenuto, perdendo sangue da una ferita al braccio. Il sogno si sgretolava ad ogni fiotto di sangue che sgorgava nel vuoto. Stavano per mandare a puttane un'estrazione da centocinquantamila dollari, costata tre mesi di lavoro e una diffida da parte del tribunale di Santiago.

– Dico, ti sembra il momento? _–_

– Come sei noioso! _–_ sbuffò Eames _–_ Potresti anche darmela una possibilità... _–_

Arthur sospirò di frustrazione.

– Te lo puoi sognare. _–_

Ad Arthur non piacque per niente la sua espressione: sembrava un supercattivo che aveva appena avuto l'illuminazione su come conquistare il mondo.

_~_

Marzo 2008, Osaka. Lavoro Murakami.

– _Konbanwa, dārin_. _–_ gli miagolò una vocina all'orecchio.

Era una cosina che gli arrivava appena alla spalla, infagottata in un kimono di seta pesante dai colori cangianti, con un centimetro di trucco sul visetto, e un'impalcatura di fermagli e fiori in testa.

– Eames...? _–_

La geisha gli fece l'occhiolino.

– Che diavolo... stiamo _lavorando_! _–_

– Sei stato tu a dire che me lo potevo sognare... _–_

– Gesù, come te lo devo dire? _No_. _–_

– Ok... uhm... magari preferisci questa versione? _–_

Arthur si voltò seccato verso di lui: _–_ Preferisco... _–_

E le parole gli inciamparono in gola e rotolarono fuori ridotte ad un verso strozzato.

Era il solito Eames, adesso. Ma i capelli lunghi erano raccolti in una stretta coda e indossava un kimono maschile ed era dannatamente difficile non soffermarsi sui lembi aperti che mostravano il petto tatuato.

– Preferisco _–_ si schiarì la voce _–_ continuare con l'estrazione. Ti dispiacerebbe? _–_

– Peccato. Sarei stato un buon _seme_ per te, darling. _–_

Arthur ignorò la vampata di calore che gli salì al viso e scosse la testa.

– Leggi troppi _yaoi_ , lasciatelo dire. _–_

– Non è interessante che tu sappia di cosa sto parlando? _–_

Dopodiché arrivò Mal ad evitare che Arthur schiattasse per la vergogna.

~

Settembre 2009, Nizza. Lavoro Leroux.

– Esci con me, darling. _–_

Come le altre volte, Arthur ci aveva provato a prepararsi, ma ogni volta era con un brivido che accoglieva quella ridicola frase. E si rifiutava di ammetterlo, ma in quel brivido c'era anche un po' di sollievo. Perché, sì, anche stavolta Eames lo Stronzo aveva rispettato la tradizione.

– Aspetta, fammici pensare... uhm... no. _–_ troncò fingendo indifferenza.

– Eddai, assecondami! _–_

– No. – ripeté continuando a fare quello che stava facendo. Ehr... cos'è che stava facendo?

– Prima o poi dovrai cedere. _–_

– Mi sfugge l'inappellabile legge fisica che dovrebbe costringermi a farlo. _–_ rispose in tono annoiato.

Eames __ gli fece un sorriso a trentadue denti.

– Perché sono irresistibile. _–_ dichiarò sfacciatamente.

Arthur indurì tutti i muscoli della faccia per impedirsi di ridere. Stupido, egocentrico, _irresistibile_ spaccone.

~

Giugno 2010, Los Angeles. Lavoro Fischer.

– Darling. _–_

– Signor Eames. _–_

Impettiti davanti alle porte automatiche del LAX, con le valigie in mano e l'adrenalina che ancora scorreva furiosa nelle vene e la gente che passava loro attorno come fantasmi di un altra dimensione.

Arthur fece un cenno ad un taxi e quello si fermò davanti a loro. Ci montò sopra, sperando e non-sperando che Eames facesse il giro e aprisse la portiera e si sedesse accanto a lui con quella sua faccia da schiaffi e quella orribile _–_ seriamente _orribile_ _–_ camicia a fiori.

Invece Eames non lo fece. Chiamò un taxi per sé. E mentre il tassista caricava la sua valigia nel bagagliaio, si sporse verso il finestrino aperto di Arthur.

– Non uscirò con te, Eames. _–_ lo prevenne allentandosi la cravatta per combattere l'afa. Davvero, solo per quello.

Eames abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise. Sorrise e basta. E Arthur si trovò a chiedersi come avesse fatto a non notare mai la bellezza proibita di quelle labbra voluttuose.

– Ci vediamo, darling. _–_ ammiccò, stronzo e old fashion come solo lui sapeva essere.

Diede sue pacche sul tettuccio e il taxi partì.

– Vaffanculo, signor Eames. _–_ bisbigliò tra sé Arthur, sprofondando nel sedile con gli occhi serrati.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Philippa compie otto anni. Il tempo passa e in lei emerge ogni giorno di più qualcosa che ricorda dolorosamente Mal, qualcosa che Arthur osserva con reverenza e affetto, e che conserva poi in un angolo del cuore. Come si fa quando ci si mette a fare il conto delle proprie cicatrici e si rivive il ricordo di come uno se l'è procurate.

D'accordo, il compleanno di una bambina non è esattamente l'occasione più consona per sistemare una cosa del genere. Ma Arthur non ha alcuna intenzione di incontrare Eames in altre circostanze se non in un campo neutro, con la rassicurante presenza di altri conoscenti attorno a loro.

– Gesù... _–_ gli sente mormorare incredulo _–_ hai calcolato persino gli interessi. _–_

– E il tasso di cambio dai rubli al dollaro. _–_ aggiunge Arthur, le mani ficcate in tasca, le dita che giocherellano nervose col suo totem.

La valigetta è aperta sul letto di James, a coprire in parte la faccia di Spiderman stampata sulla trapunta. Eames continua a fissarne il contenuto con gli occhi sgranati.

– Oh, e credo che queste _–_ fa tirando fuori dalle tasche un mazzo di chiavi e porgendogliele _–_ siano tue. _–_

Lui batte le palpebre, senza fiato. Gliele sfila di mano con cautela.

– Come hai...? _–_ boccheggia _._

– Sobčenko è morto in circostanze poco chiare un paio di mesi dopo il lavoro. La tua Mustang è finita nelle mani di Lebedev, come tutte le altre proprietà, d'altra parte. Ma gli ricordava troppo il suo caro estinto, così l'ha rivenduta. Non è stato facile rintracciarla: stava per essere demolita. _–_

Eames lo fissa, attonito e ammutolito, per un lungo momento.

– Come puoi essere ancora fissato con quella storia? _–_ gli chiede, sinceramente sconvolto _–_ Sono passati... quanti? Quattro, cinque anni? Voglio dire... _–_

– Sei. _–_ lo corregge _–_ Sei anni. E non mi pare che tu ti sia mai sforzato di farmi passare sopra la cosa. _–_

– Mi prendi in giro? _–_ Eames sbuffa una mezza risata _–_ Eri sempre un manico di scopa quando ci vedevano. Voglio dire, lo sei sempre stato, ma dopo quella faccenda era proprio impossibile lavorare con te... se lo facevo era per scioglierti un po'. _–_

– Premuroso da parte tua. _–_ fa lui inarcando le sopracciglia, trincerando dietro il solito sarcasmo le emozioni contrastanti che quella specie di innocua confessione gli provoca _–_ Immagino di doverti ringraziare. –

– Arthur, non ha più importanza. _–_

È strano per Eames sentirsi chiamarlo così. Non lo fa spesso e non ne saprebbe nemmeno dire il motivo. Arthur è un bel nome. Un bel nome per una bella persona. Forse apostrofarlo “darling” in quegli anni gli è servito per ridimensionare tutta quella bellezza, per renderla un po' più raggiungibile. 

– Per me ne ha. _–_

Ah, Eames ne è certo. Sa bene che Arthur ha sempre dato a quella storia più importanza di quel che ne ha in realtà. Solo, non si aspettava che fosse _così_ importate. Probabilmente sperava che almeno in parte fosse stata soppiantata da _altro_ , come ormai è avvenuto da tempo per lui.

Bene, evidentemente non è così. Ed Eames è sempre stato abbastanza umile con sé stesso da non credere di conoscere del tutto Arthur, ma nonostante questo... be', un po' fa male constatare con mano questo divario tra di loro.

– Andiamo, darling... _–_

Ridimensionare. Ridimensionare è utile.

– Credi davvero che avrei mai voluto riscuotere? _–_

– Non ha importanza. _–_ gli dice freddamente.

I lineamenti di Eames s'induriscono.

– Per me ne ha. _–_

Si guardano finalmente in faccia. Ognuno con le sue maschere figlie di vecchi fantasmi. Ognuno con le sue trite, pesanti, inutili e al contempo sacrosante paure.

Eames intasca le chiavi, richiude la valigetta ed esce dalla stanza senza una parola.

~

Il giorno dopo, Arthur si sveglia miracolosamente di buon umore _–_ e lui non è mai di buon umore prima delle nove del mattino e di aver assunto tre caffè. Baldanzoso, mette su la caffettiera e i toast e va alla porta per recuperare la sua copia del Los Angeles Times. È talmente il pace col mondo che riesce persino a rivolgere un sorriso al cielo plumbeo che minaccia pioggia.

Il suo piano è quello di crogiolarsi bellamente in quella rara, splendida e brevissima sensazione che tutto nella propria vita sia al suo posto e funzioni alla perfezione. L'abbiamo già detto che è brevissima? Ripetiamolo, che non fa male.

A porvi fine, questa volta, è la pagina della cronaca locale. Arthur sta sorseggiando beatamente la sua prima tazza di caffè quando ci arriva.

Deve rileggere quell'innocuo trafiletto un paio di volte prima di assimilarne il contenuto e rendersi conto che, no, non ha letto male. Non è uno scherzo né una coincidenza. E il suo totem, quando lo prova, gli conferma che non sta sognando.

Pentirsi delle proprie azioni non è nelle corde di Arthur. Non perché lui sia così supponente da credere di non poter sbagliare mai, ma perché è sempre stato abbastanza accorto da non commettere errori degni di pentimento. Arthur è un gatto: si muove cauto tra i fili delicati che tengono insieme gli equilibri instabili della vita, evitando anche solo di sfiorarli, nell'ottusa convinzione che rimanerne lontani basti a non restarne invischiato. Perché i fili sono insidiosi e quando si spezzano _–_ e si spezzano sempre _–_ fanno male. 

Come abbia fatto stavolta Arthur a caderci con tutte e quattro le zampe, ritrovandosi intrappolato in quella matassa, proprio non lo capisce. E si sforza, eh. Tutto si può dire di lui, tranne che non sia disposto ad imparare. C'è da vedere se e cosa vuole _realmente_ imparare, è ovvio.

Come ogni gatto, Arthur è piuttosto elastico, adattabile. Ma è altrettanto selettivo su ciò che ritiene degno della fatica e del rischio di essere assimilato. Se poi uno schema va bene così com'è, sarebbe davvero sciocco buttarlo all'aria per pura curiosità, non vi pare?

Ma il detto è risaputo, no? La curiosità uccise il gatto...

~

Adesso, non è che Eames non si aspettasse quella visita. Ma c'è un limite a tutto, che cazzo!

– Darling, sono... uh... le tre di notte. _–_

Arthur non gli chiede il permesso di entrare: lo fa e basta. E lui è troppo assonnato per mettersi a discutere.

– Hai idea di quanto mi ci è voluto per mettere insieme quella cifra? _–_ lo sente borbottare contrariato.

Ad Eames servono un paio di momenti per carburare il cervello e capire di cosa sta parlando.

– Senti... _–_ si passa le mani sulla faccia gonfia di sonno e sospira nei palmi _–_ possiamo parlarne dopo che mi sono fatto un the? _–_

Arthur non risponde e lui nei approfitta per sgattaiolare in cucina.

– Ne vuoi uno anche tu? _–_ gli grida da lì.

Nessuna risposta. Be', cazzi suoi, pensa mentre mette su il bollitore.

– Almeno la Mustang l'hai tenuta? _–_

Eames alza gli occhi al cielo e si chiede se possa esistere qualcosa di più fastidioso di un Arthur petulante che ti piomba a casa nel cuore della notte.

– Essere un cagacazzo è una tua dote naturale o l'hai sviluppata con duri allentamenti? _–_

– Ma mi stai ascoltando?! _–_

Con un sospiro pesante, Eames si volta verso di lui, le mani puntate sul tavolo che sta tra di loro.

– Sei nella mia cucina e mi inveisci contro. – gli fa notare – Sarebbe piuttosto difficile non sentirti, ti pare? _–_

Arthur lo guarda astioso: _–_ Dimmi solo _perché_. _–_

Un tantino esasperato, Eames riempie la tazza di acqua calda e ci immerge il filtro.

– Perché _cosa_? _–_

Lui fruga dentro la giacca, ne tira fuori un giornale e _–_ _slap –_ lo batte con fare teatrale sul tavolo. Poi lo fissa in silenzio, con l'aria di chi si aspetta spiegazioni.

Impassibile, Eames guarda prima il giornale e poi lui. Una, due volte. La mano che fa ritmicamente su e giù per inzuppare bene il filtro. Finché Arthur non sospira di impazienza e prende il giornale in mano, si schiarisce la voce e inizia a leggere.

_Oh, quello!_

Eames soffia sul the bollente: _–_ Da quando t'interessi di come spendo i miei soldi? _–_

Beve un sorso e si avvia al salotto. Sente i passi affrettati di Arthur dietro di sé.

– Non sono un idiota, Eames. _–_ lo sente sibilare _–_ Volevi la mia attenzione? Bene, eccola qua! _–_

Eames si accomoda sul divano, seguendo con curiosità il nervoso passeggiare di Arthur.

– Hai proprio centrato il punto: era tutto un piano machiavellico, una trappola tesa appositamente per te. _–_ dice tra un sorso e l'altro.

Arthur blocca il suo andirivieni.

– Non prenderti gioco di me. _–_ scandisce _–_ Non questa volta. _–_

– Non lo sto facendo. _–_ gli risponde pacato _–_ _Volevo_ la tua attenzione. _–_

Arthur apre la bocca. E poi la richiude. Lo fa un paio di volte. Infine si siede rigido sulla poltrona, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

– Adesso lo vuoi quel the? _–_

Perché qualcosa dice ad Eames che per risolvere questa situazione ci vorrà più tempo del previsto.

– Sì... uh... sì, grazie. _–_

Eames va a preparare il the per Arthur. Quando torna, la sua giacca è sullo schienale e il suo sguardo vaga sperduto. Sì, ci vorrà decisamente un bel po' di tempo.

~

– Perché un orfanotrofio? _–_

– Perché no? _–_

Arthur gli rivolge un'occhiata più che scettica. Un'occhiata che la dice lunga su cosa pensa di lui.

– Se non avessi avuto una sostanziosa eredità, sarei finito in uno di quei posti. _–_

– Non sono male, sai? Non tutti, non sempre. – ribatte lui senza rifletterci troppo, poi lo guarda dubbioso – _Quanto_ sostanziosa? _–_

Eames sogghigna: _–_ Abbastanza da assicurarmi una schiera di parenti pronti a litigare tra loro per farmi da tutore. _–_

– Sei ricco. _–_ dice Arthur, come se lo stesse realizzando solo in quel momento.

Adesso si spiegano parecchie cose. Come nonostante l'inclinazione al gioco d'azzardo e il vizio delle auto d'epoca, nel giro Eames non sia conosciuto come un debitore. O ancora, l'arbitrarietà con cui può scegliere se accettare o meno un lavoro, così come la totale assenza di ansia durante le estrazioni. Se un lavoro va male, be', per Arthur e Dom è un problema: i soldi a loro servono. Ma per Eames? Fino ad allora Arthur aveva creduto che la sua spensieratezza fosse pura incoscienza.

– Perché fai questo lavoro se non ne hai bisogno? _–_

– È divertente. _–_ ammette con una scrollata di spalle – E si incontra gente interessante. _–_

Arthur non è sicuro di riuscire a controllare lo scorrere delle emozioni sulla propria faccia, così si nasconde opportunamente dietro la sua tazza di the.

~

Vanno avanti così per un po'. Evitando consapevolmente _–_ e quindi codardamente _–_ tutte le implicazioni di quella conversazione.

Perché Arthur non è mai stato incline alle confidenze. Non per sua natura, ma perché l'esperienza è stata una degna maestra. La sua infanzia di orfano e bambino affidatario contiene cose brutte e belle in egual misura, come per chiunque altro. E davvero, non è che si porti appresso traumi o cose così. Il fatto che mai avrebbe conosciuto i propri genitori biologici gli aveva fatto male un tempo, e ancora oggi qualche volta era pesante sopportare il pensiero di non appartenere ad una vera famiglia. Ma il danno maggiore lo fanno gli altri. È la pietà, il modo in cui la gente si affretta a riversagli addosso la propria compassione quando scopre il suo passato. È qualcosa di cui francamente Arthur fa volentieri a meno.

Ed Eames è profondamente grato che Arthur la pensi così. Perché sa che è un pensiero odioso e profondamente egoista, ma non vuole stare a sentire la sua storia. Non perché si tratti di Arthur, eh. Ma ne ha già sentite di storie così, le conosce fin troppo bene, grazie. Non vuole constatare ancora una volta come la sua sorte sia stata vergognosamente fortunata rispetto a quella di qualunque altro orfano, come a lui sia negato anche solo di _stare_ male. Per aver perso i genitori quando aveva appena qualche anno e non ricordare nemmeno le loro voci, per sapere che sono esistiti grazie a delle vecchie foto scolorite e chiedersi se quel bambino lì con loro è veramente lui. Per essere passato da una tutela all'altra come un oggetto, portatore di sano di un'eredità invidiabile, finché raggiunta la maggiore età e il controllo dei proprio averi, è diventato improvvisamente poco interessante agli occhi di chiunque.

Ma che non si pensi che questa girandola di parole tra di loro non sia servita a nulla. Si può parlare di tutto e non capire niente, come hanno fatto loro per anni. E si può parlare di niente e capire tutto, come finalmente si sono trovati a fare una notte.

Finché arrivi ad un punto in cui anche le parole sono superflue e il silenzio ti parla in maniera talmente indecente che vorresti nasconderti sotto il tappeto.

– Tu non mi chiedevi di uscire per “sciogliermi”. _–_ è la voce di Arthur a spezzare quel momento.

– Valeva la pena tentare. _–_

Nessuna lingua è sufficiente a descrivere ciò che scorre tra i loro sguardi in questo momento.

– Sì, be'... potevi provarci in maniera più consona... _–_

– E ricevere un calcio nelle palle? _–_ Eames ride _–_ No, grazie. –

– Il solito supponente. _–_ Arthur scuote la testa _–_ L'ultima volta ci sono rimasto male, sai? _–_

Eames aveva preso una decisione, all'epoca del lavoro Fischer: ci avrebbe dato un taglio con quella storia autolesionista e a senso unico. E mentirebbe a sé stesso se dicesse che non gli era costata una certa fatica rispettarla, ma gli era stato molto utile tener presente l'umiliazione che sentiva bruciare ogni volta che riceveva un rifiuto da parte di Arthur.

– Certo... _–_ sbuffa con ben poca convinzione.

L'espressione di Arthur è un chiaro avvertimento. Eames si sforza di mostrarsi composto in una situazione che desidera vivere da ormai una decina d'anni.

– Uscirai con me, adesso, darling? _–_

Valeva la pena tentare. _Sempre_.

~

Un giorno si chiederà come hanno fatto a finire appiccicati. Un giorno. Per ora Arthur è impegnato a ricordarsi come si fa a respirare.

Ha le gambe aperte per fare spazio ad Eams, inginocchiato davanti alla sua poltrona. Lo sta guardando come se fosse una visione e lui si sforza di non arrossire.

Poi alza la mano, esitante. Eames non è mai esitante. Eames non l'ha mai accarezzato. Arthur sente le nocche scivolare delicate sulla guancia e infine fermarsi, aprirsi. Ci vuole poco per farlo crollare, così poco. Basta la sua mano aperta, i polpastrelli come punti di calore che s'irradiano dallo zigomo alla mascella. Uno, due, tre e quattro. E il pollice fermo sul mento. Preme piano, tira in giù per aprirgli la bocca.

Arthur sospira, socchiude gli occhi. Ecco, visto? Gli è bastato un dito.

– Ho sempre pensato che se qualcuno doveva farlo, potevi essere solo tu. _–_ gli dice sulle labbra.

E non è obiettivamente un frase così carina da dire.

Ma Eames lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati e dice: _–_ È la cosa più bella che mi abbiano mai detto. _–_

– Non te ne hanno dette molte di cose belle. _–_

– Frequento brutta gente. _–_

È come un conto alla rovescia e adesso il tempo delle chiacchiere è finito.

Adesso c'è tempo per un bacio un po' maldestro, che lascerà loro un ricordo morbido, di saliva e denti, come sanno fare solo i primi baci. C'è tempo per delle mani impacciate che non sanno dove posarsi, ma che quando lo fanno provocano sussulti e vampate. C'è tempo per denudarsi con gesti insicuri e ritrovarsi a tremare nei trenta gradi di una notte estiva.

Arthur ha perso la verginità in un disastroso post-concerto, con tanta tequila in corpo da non sentire praticamente niente. La prima volta di Eames è stata qualcosa di imbarazzante a livelli impensabili, un ricordo che si porta appresso con ironia e affetto. Nessuno dei due è stato mai con un altro uomo _–_ non fino a scopare. L'ultima cosa che vogliono, stavolta, è fare qualche cazzata.

È per questo che tutto si risolve in maniera abbastanza semplice. Per quanto Eames troverebbe a dir poco inadeguato accostare l'aggettivo “semplice” alla situazione di avere Arthur a cavalcioni su di sé. Nudo. Che intreccia una mano con la sua attorno alle loro erezioni e gli ondeggia fianchi contro, seguendo il ritmo delle loro mani, e sospira parole senza senso sulla pelle sudata.

È seta contro di lui. Eames chiude gli occhi e beve il suo odore dal collo teso, spinge forte con la mano libera sul bacino di Arthur, che s'inarca voluttuoso contro di lui.

– Darling non credo che... mh... durerò granché... _–_

Arthur sorride. Lo bacia. Sono dieci anni che si masturba pensando a lui e poi si sente in colpa come un seminarista. Glielo dice. Senza guardarlo, con la bocca premuta contro la guancia e un nodo che si gonfia piano in gola.

Eames spalanca gli occhi. E mentre viene sente Arthur rantolare e cinque unghie conficcarsi sulle spalle e il suo corpo tendersi spasmodico e infine crollargli addosso tremante.

– Se fossi stato in Sobčenko non ti avrei venduto per tutto l'oro del mondo. _–_

– Se tu fossi stato Sobčenko non avresti avuto bisogno di vincermi a poker. _–_

Eames lo spinge giù e si stende su di lui, coprendolo di baci rumorosi. E Arthur ride, gli gira un po' la testa. E non sa perché e non vuole fermarsi a chiederselo.

– Ugh... _–_ si passa una mano sullo stomaco imbrattato _–_ guarda qua che casino... _–_

Vorrebbe ripulirsi, ma Eames lo tiene sotto di sé e lo bacia, preme forte le labbra sulle sue. 

– A questo si può porre rimedio. – gli dice con sorriso furbo.

– Eames...? _–_

Lui non risponde: la sua lingua è impegnata a scivolare giù, leccando via lo sperma. Arthur boccheggia. Sente le mani di Eames cercare le sue, intrecciare le dita, stringere. Quando glielo prende in bocca, Arthur collassa sul materasso.

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

  


~ ~ ~

  


La luce che filtra dalle tapparelle è fastidiosa, ma basta ficcare bene la faccia nel cuscino per ignorarla. Non si può ignorare altrettanto bene la mano di Eames che vaga sulla sua schiena. Arthur non è mai stato un tipo da coccole, ma ha l'impressione che con lui dovrà scendere a compromessi.

– _Arthur... –_

La voce di Eames vibra di emozione.

– La tua schiena è una fottuta sinfonia. _–_

Arthur non vuole sapere da quanto è lì, sveglio, che lo guarda.

– Rapsodia. _–_

La carezza di Eames si arresta in mezzo alla schiena.

– Cosa? _–_

– È la _Rapsodia in Blu_ *... _–_ Arthur sbadiglia, volta appena la testa per occhieggiarlo tra i capelli spettinati _–_ mh... di Gershwin. _–_

Lo sguardo di Eames vaga ammirato sulla sua pelle.

– Tu non puoi capire cosa mi sta passando per la testa. _–_

Parla lui. Che osa svegliarsi accanto a te nudo e con la barba di un giorno e con gli occhi da innamorato. Arthur è quasi certo che stia violando numerose leggi internazionali _–_ e non parliamo di quelle morali.

– Sei bellissimo. _–_

Arthur sente la faccia bruciare.

– Smettila! _–_ mugugna nascondendosi di nuovo nel cuscino.

– Ma è vero! _–_

– È solo un tatuaggio. _–_ borbotta rotolando di lato e mettendosi a sedere.

Fa per raccogliere il lenzuolo attorno ai fianchi, ma Eames glielo impedisce bloccandone un lembo.

– Ne hai altri? _–_ gli chiede osservandolo dal letto mentre lui si alza, rassegnato alla propria nudità.

– Non che io sappia. _–_

Eames si mette a sedere a gambe incrociate e non dice niente mentre lui raccatta i suoi vestiti qua e là e si riveste. Non fingerà che non gli faccia male: è stato fin troppo facile illudersi che sarebbe rimasto. In questo momento vorrebbe solo fermare il tempo per gustarsi meglio quell'attimo irripetibile quale è avere Arthur nella propria camera da letto, che si riveste dopo una notte di sesso ingordo, cercando di nascondere i succhiotti sotto il colletto inamidato della sua camicia di sartoria.

Ha un certo istinto per riconoscere il peggio, Eames. Non è questione di essere pessimisti: è più una peculiarità da cane da guardia. Vedere un pericolo in ogni foglia che si muove e abbaiagli contro, così, tanto per sicurezza, non si sa mai. Salvo poi crollare senza pudore al primo cenno di simpatia, al primo grattino dietro le orecchie, al primo biscotto appetitoso. Arthur non è niente di tutto questo, naturalmente. Non è una minaccia _–_ immaginaria o reale che sia _–_ né un compagno di giochi. Arthur è quel qualcosa che le persone come Eames credono sempre che alberghi solo nei loro sogni. Arthur è la brezza estiva che sale la sera, è quel cruciverba che non hai mai finito di risolvere, è una fetta di torta lasciata in frigo, è quel libro che hai letto anni fa e che rileggi con occhi nuovi ogni volta e non capisci perché hai sottolineato quei passaggi ma non stai a chiedertene il perché. Arthur è tutto ciò di inspiegabile che fa scodinzolare un cane come Eames.

– Non arriverò mai a conoscerti del tutto, mh? _–_

È con una punta di malinconia che lo dice e per una volta vorrebbe essere anche serio.

– È una domanda troppo complicata per quest'ora. _–_ risponde allacciandosi le scarpe _–_ Ho bisogno di caffeina. _–_

– Qui troverai solo earl grey. _–_ lo avverte, pentendosi amaramente di non tenere una scorta di caffè nella dispensa.

E non ha davvero importanza quanto possa essere patetica l'idea di volerlo trattenere qui con la miserevole scusa di un caffè. Eames sta iniziando a capire davvero cosa significa essere disposti a tutto per ottenere qualcosa.

– Lo so. _–_ sente dire all'uomo che gli sta spezzando il cuore _–_ Per questo sto andando a prendere la colazione. _–_

Sarà che si è appena svegliato, sarà che ancora le endorfine gli affogano felicemente il cervello, sarà che, insomma, qualsiasi piega poteva prendere la faccenda, questa proprio non se l'aspettava. Ma Eames non trova niente di meglio da dire che: _–_ Dopo me la racconti la storia di quel tatuaggio? _–_

Arthur si allaccia l'orologio e chiude i polsini della camicia.

– Forse. _–_ dicelasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto.

– Muffin al cioccolato per me, grazie. _–_ Eames ricade sul letto e piega le braccia sotto la testa _–_ Anzi, fai due. _–_

C'è qualcosa che martella forte da qualche parte e a stento capisce cos'è. Più tardi, in un momento di sommo sentimentalismo, prenderà la mano di Arthur e se la premerà sul petto e perderà un paio d'anni quando lui gli nasconderà faccia nell'incavo del collo.

– A patto che tu mi racconti la storia di ognuno dei tuoi. _–_ lo sente aggiunge.

– Affare fatto, darling. _–_

– Sotto la doccia, signor Eames. _–_

Il signor Eames in questione si strozza con la saliva.

– _Tre_ muffin! _–_

**Author's Note:**

> * Potete ascoltare quella meraviglia della Rapsodia in Blu [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynEOo28lsbc&feature=fvwp&NR=1). Mi sembra piuttosto adeguata per un tipo Arthur, voi che ne dite? :)


End file.
